


Deluge

by Becky (cafecliche)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecliche/pseuds/Becky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first night was always the most alluring: there was no pull stronger than four walls and a roof." Written for Yuletide 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deluge

On occasion, Ginko forgot what human interaction was like. Not often; his work brought him into contact with every sort of person. But sometimes, on the treks through the mountains that could take weeks, he forgot voices existed.

They still did, of course.

" _Ginko_."

Ginko, who had been staring unfocusedly at the opposite wall as he listened to the splash of raindrops against the roof, snapped to attention, and met the doctor's eyes as if he had been listening the whole time. "What?"

Adashino glared, taping the last bit of gauze against Ginko's foot. "I said, how long did you drag yourself around like this before you thought of coming to me?"

"Ah." Ginko had the decency to look sheepish. He would have lied, but lying to a doctor didn't seem sensible. "A week."

"... a week," Adashino repeated as he shook his head. "A few days later and I'd be cutting your festering foot off right now. I imagine that would put a damper on business, wouldn't it?"

"A one-footed _mushishi_ ," Ginko mused. "Doesn't sound very effective, no." Perhaps Tanyuu could give him a few pointers.

Adashino's forehead creased further at his patient's cheek. "At least tell me you got this off a very dangerous _mushi_."

"Extremely," Ginko promised him. "Fangs and all." In truth, he had lost his footing on a particularly muddy part of the mountain, sliding a ways down before hitting a jagged rock. But Adashino didn't need to know that.

Adashino also didn't need to know that Ginko had sprawled next to that rock for close to an hour, half-covered in mud and soaked in the rain, and had thought the entire time that it felt vaguely familiar.

"Whatever the case was," Adashino said, "try not to do it again." Ginko waited for the self-conscious qualifier, the 'If you die, where am I going to find another mushishi at such short notice?' Surprisingly, it didn't come.

"Hehhh," Ginko said, grinning. "It's rare to see Dr. Adashino so competent."

"I don't need to hear that from you," the doctor huffed, standing up to put his tools away. "Not after I've offered you my home and everything."

"... hm?"

"You'll be staying the night, of course," Adashino said, as if this had already been discussed. "You won't get anywhere in this weather, or on that foot."

"I'll find some shelter somewhere," Ginko said with a shrug.

"One night isn't going to turn my house into a _mushi_ nest," Adashino insisted. "And I wouldn't mind if it did."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." No, one night never did make much of a difference. But the first night was always the most alluring: there was no pull stronger than four walls and a roof. And if he had to stay anywhere, he knew, it was always better to sleep in the house of a stranger.

But Adashino, with a smug smile, said, "I don't think I have to remind you that in your condition, I could easily catch you if you try to run."

And there was that. Raising an eyebrow, Ginko reached for his cigarettes. "When did you get so violent?"

"I've had more difficult patients than you, you know." Adashino took a seat next to Ginko, glancing at the roof. The splash of the raindrops had become an indistinguishable roar. "I was wondering," he said, quieter. "Do _mushi_ like the rain, or dislike it?"

"Hmmm." Ginko took a drag on his cigarette. "It depends, I think. Some of them might not even notice it."

"Not notice?" Adashino repeated.

"Right," Ginko sighed. "Some of them don't pay attention to much of anything at all."

It was more than a little enviable.


End file.
